A Desire To Love Again!
by VampireAddictForever
Summary: Damon is pissed off with his love life now! He wants to turn himself into a devil but Stefan doesn't allow him...deciding to never let love interfere in his life...Damon shrivels up himself from everyone...but fate has other surprises for him! Damon/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I kinda HATE Elena so please Elena, Stelena and Delena fans don't read it! It's my first time so I would love reviews about anything and everything...suggestions also if you may think of anything or any type of situations you would like to read about! Hope you enjoy it...! And yeah, I'm in love with Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Klaus and Qetsiyah..! I don't own Vampire Diaries...why...!**

**The 'Damon' and The 'Princess'**

Salvatore Mansion

"FRIEND! YOU have a friend!" yelled Stefan.

"Oh well, my sister has really taught you how to LIVE OUT LOUD! Well the answer to your question is 'yes'. But why are you so surprised? Aren't you one of them too?" Klaus smiled. "Rather, all of you are my friends now." He looked at Damon and Caroline.

"Well it's really hard to believe that we're on the friend list of…"

"Klaus!" Caroline completed Damon's sentence.

"Oh love, you'll get used to it. As for fact, I never hurt my dear friends. And you'll always be the special one!" Klaus smirked.

"Tell us more about this new friend of yours." said Stefan.

"Well, Stefan, she isn't new at all. She's the oldest one. My best friend. She'll join us very soon. She is a sweetheart!" Klaus turned to Caroline. "Oh, love, I hope I didn't hurt you!" he smirked again!

"As if I care!" she hissed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, then may be Damon cares!" Klaus remarked.

"Huhh! No more! Not my area any more! I'm better at being the bad ass Damon Salvatore!" He turned towards the main door…"By the way is she HOT..?"

No one answered. "Screw it!" he went outside.

Damon's Privacy

Damon went off to feed. He wanted to be alone now, loneliness seemed better than heartbreaks! First Katherine…then Elena! "God! Some own time now! No more interference!" he murmured. He walked for a few minutes and saw a decorated building by the side of the road. There was a wedding ceremony going on and the bride was just about to kiss the groom. Damon whooshed past the audience and stopped in front of the groom.

"Sorry pal, but I'm really hungry!" he uttered and quenched his thirst by biting on the bride's neck. "Mmm…yummy…good choice brother!" he thumped the groom on the shoulders and compelled him to forget everything. Well the audience had already fled watching Damon bite the bride's neck!

"Twenty-five! Hmm…at least I have SOMETHING interesting to do! Drink blood and count your victims! Fun, in a way."

That was what Damon had become now. He was angry that he was alive! He just wanted to die, anyhow!

He called up Klaus. "When are you gonna discuss the plan?"

"Let Levi arrive. We need a view from her too. Are you back home?" Klaus asked.

"Who Levi? Your friend? I'm on my way. Why?" Damon hissed.

"Yeah my friend. Nothing. Stefan had called me up. He seemed worried." Klaus explained.

"He has a right. You don't have to bother!" Damon disconnected.

Klaus didn't mind. He knew what Damon was going through. Situations had made him rude, EXTREMELY rude!

Caroline's Palace

Caroline stared at her phone. Tyler hasn't been in contact with her for three months now. The last time they had met, they had a fight. Tyler had accused her of betrayal…he seemed to think that she was falling for Klaus! She was hurt and shocked! She didn't expect this from Tyler! How could he say that? She admits that she and Klaus had become friends now and she had stood up to defend him a number of times but that was just out of friendship! And because Klaus was right about those matters.

Still she feels confused about her love life now. At first, she was sure about Tyler, she thought of him to be her soul mate, but now she feels to give it a second thought. Was Tyler really correct about her feelings? Was she…

Klaus watched Caroline from her window. He visited her this way every night. But most of the time she seemed depressed and he hated it! All because of Tyler! He felt like cutting Tyler into pieces and throw them in front of wild dogs! Ugghh! How dare he hurt Caroline!

But Caroline still cared about him and he didn't want to make her more sad. After all he was way better than Tyler..! He loved her a lot more than anything in his life. He would cherish to be her boyfriend, roam around the world with her, arrange perfect romantic dates, give her loads of gifts, MARRY HER, spend all his time with her…he was ready to leave everything for her….she just needed to wish…she just needed to allow…

Damon In Salvatore Mansion

Damon had returned home. Stefan was really worried about him as he had received a call that informed about Damon being in danger! So he had called Klaus to look after the matter as he was not allowed to go out of the house. Yeah it was quite weird but Damon had strictly forbidden him from leaving the mansion after Stefan was attacked by Silas and the hunter gang. That was bossy but Stefan didn't want to upset Damon or even fight with him…his brother had enough of emotional traumas! But anyway Stefan was relieved to see Damon safe and sound and presumed about that phone call to be a prank of the hunters.

The brothers had become really close now. After all that Damon had went through, he felt comfortable with Stefan only. Damon preferred to stay alone most of the time and only enjoyed Stefan's company. Stefan was also concerned about his brother and tried his best to cheer him up. Damon wanted to turn himself into a devil, an evil, selfish, arrogant devil, who cares about no one! But Stefan didn't let him turn off his humanity switch…he still consoles him…assures him of getting a soul mate one day, who would love him more than anything, truly.

But Damon had become tired now! He had had enough! Everything he does for a girl, in return its always betrayal. Katherine…Elena…gosh he has better things to concentrate on! Just if the thoughts of Elena would leave him alone! He didn't want to remember her. It felt DISGUSTING!

Damon was sitting on a chair in the courtyard with all those bad thoughts coming on. Stefan had gone out for arranging a date with Rebekah. She, Hayley and Elijah were coming back from New Orleans two days later. Stefan didn't want to leave him alone but hey…he needs to keep his girlfriend happy too! Stefan shouldn't experience anything like Damon. He wanted Stefan to be happy, for ever. He would do anything to assure that…ANYTHING!

Suddenly, he saw a girl running furiously towards him! She was a beautiful damsel, just like a princess! Her hair was light brown, she had soft blue eyes, a lovely fair complexion and she had a kind of bright glow all around her body. She had an extraordinary sweetness in her face that could even melt a hardcore monster!

She stopped in front of him and started shouting, as well as panting, severely. He was so mesmerized by her beauty that he hardly heard what she said! He heard some faint words like "Can you help…danger…killed…please…hello…listening"

He lifted her by her waist and ran into the house.

"Oh, thank you so much! You saved my life! Now I must leave. I don't wanna cause much trouble to you!" she said, glancing at the window.

Now he heard her perfectly! Her voice was as sweet as honey! She was so…wait what did she say…SHE WAS LEAVING! Oh, no, no, no, no…not so fast…

And he kissed her! His lips pressing on hers softly, in a mild rhythm. She tried to force her way out of his hands, but each time she tried, he held her even tighter! He pushed her against the wall and pressed himself on her. But he didn't stop kissing. Rather he couldn't stop kissing! It was a kind of compulsion, something in that girl which forced him to kiss! He was melting for this girl; he wanted this to go on for ever! He didn't want her to go away…he wanted her in his life…for eternity!

What was happening to him? He had decided NO MORE LOVE in his life right? Then why couldn't he stop kissing? Why was he falling for this girl? Why did he want her in his life, so desperately?

Finally, with much effort, she untangled herself out of his arms and pushed him away, yelling, "STOP IT DAMON! THIS IS NOT RIGHT! I NEED TO GO!"

She ran outside. Damon regained his senses and followed her outside. But she was still running and did not stop, even when Damon shouted loudly towards her "Wait! Who are you? How did you know my name? Answer me! Please wait!"

But surprisingly she ran faster than him and suddenly vanished!

Damon stopped running. He searched, but found no sign of her, what the hell had just happened! What had she done to him? The BIG BAD STUBBORN Salvatore brother pleaded to a GIRL! SERIOUSLY!"

"How could she just vanish like that?" he said, panting and snapping his head from one side to the other, "Where did she go? How did she know my name? She made me kiss…she made me plead…who was this mysterious beauty? Looking forward to our next meeting 'Mysty'!" he sighed. His eyes still searched for her, a girl, YET AGAIN!

**A.N. You must have seen I've given distinctive names to each one's house...well I like to be imaginative! So all my characters would have special names for their houses. Please do review and tell me if you want me to continue. Would love to hear from you..!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Okay…no public reviews received. Sad…kind of…yes…but I hope you like the next part! Thanks to MrsMikaelson3051 for your valuable suggestion…I have tried to use that as much as possible…hope you like this part too! And zpire and elvalove thanks for favouriting the story…hope you too like the next chapter! ****This one's kinda informative…I'm trying to reveal the **_**secret**_**…yeah well I told you I am imaginative…so I'm quite dramatic in nature too! (I like to use such expressions!) Enjoy!**

**The Reason To Revolt**

Salvatore Mansion

Damon opened the main door and came inside. He was in an off mood. The thoughts of 'Mysty' kept on running in his mind. Hours had passed after their…well somewhat…_romantic meeting_, but he wasn't able to clear his mind of her thoughts. He had been away from home for at least a month, searching for the protagonist of his weird romantic encounter, and had kept his phone off to avoid any kind of interference. He wasn't even ready to interact with Stefan. He knew Stefan would be pissed off at this since he had been doing this kind of 'irritating' stuff a lot, these days! But still he held a hope to console him somehow…after all he was the _sweet, good younger brother_!

Stefan was sitting on the couch, talking to someone over the phone. He saw Damon enter and said to the person on the other side of the phone, "I guess I'll have to call you up later Reby, Damon's back home, FINALLY!"

"Okay. I'm glad he came back! Take your time. I've got something to discuss with Hayley. Love you, bye!" replied Rebekah.

"Love you too sweetheart, take care!" Stefan disconnected. His face changed its colour to red! He was _very angry_ with Damon this time! Enough of tolerating!

Damon closed the door behind him and looked at Stefan. "Easy brother, don't eat me up!" He gave a confused look. He knew what Stefan was feeling inside and how much _angry_ he was…but he didn't want a bursting conversation right now…he was not in the mood!

But Stefan was not going to calm down so soon! "EASY!" he shouted! "You want me to go easy? Seriously Damon? After all that you've been doing, you expect easy behaviour from me? Where the hell were you all these days! Would you ever care to keep your phone ON! I've called you for at least a hundred times but each time it was explained to me that how IRRESPONSIBLE you are! Do you even realize that all of us care about you A LOT?"

"I know…I know…please calm down!" Damon kept his hands on Stefan's shoulders. "I…I had gone too far to have a snack this time…and I forgot to check my phone! The battery must have gone dead…I'm sorry Stefan…I promise it won't ever happen again! Please calm down!" he tried to console…but in vain. Stefan was really angry on him and he wasn't in the mood to forgive so soon. And the excuse of a snack was just not enough! He jerked off Damon's hands off his shoulders and went inside his room, slamming the door behind him!

Damon's Privacy

Damon sighed. He had made his brother upset again. He was the only person who stayed with him through everything and still Damon didn't do anything to please him in the real sense. Other than not turning his humanity switch off…which Stefan had literally _pleaded_ him not to do.

He went inside his room and laid himself on the bed. He was distracted by the same thoughts again. Ugghh! He needs to get over this! He had decided _no more love _so why was he being so concerned? No he has to stop himself. "There was no girl, no meeting, no kiss…" he murmured, and then suddenly he visualized the kiss and uttered, "No there was…there was a kiss…I… I need to find out who the girl is! She seemed really powerful…and if of no other use…she was HOT…so may be I can have some fun with her and then…well _feed_! That's more like being Damon Bad Ass Salvatore, isn't it!" he smirked.

Stefan's Privacy

Stefan sat on the couch. He lowered his head and kept his hands on his forehead. He was angry because he was tensed for Damon. Because he cared for him. He was his _elder brother _after all…he should be more responsible than Stefan…but here…the situation was just the opposite…and Stefan was not liking it!

There's one side of Damon that's extra protective of Stefan after all the _bad incidents_ that occurred, and there's this weird side! He closed his eyes…and the thoughts of the mishap surrounded his mind instantly…

Stefan's Thoughts About The Incidents

It was Caroline's birthday. Everyone was excited and had planned a surprise party for her. The party was at the Salvatore Mansion and the chief planners were Klaus and Stefan. So it was a very special party with a tinge of both _love_ and _friendship_! Caroline was really happy about it since it was after a long time that she actually smiled and laughed…after all that she was experiencing in her relationship with Tyler.

The celebration got over at midnight, and it was time for everyone to go home. Caroline had gone upstairs after she had received a call from Tyler…and was taking a long time to come back. Stefan and Rebekah got in the car, and drove to Mikaelson Manor. Klaus had offered to stay back as he wanted to spend some time with Care. Stefan had no problem with that as he was the only one who kept Care happy in these days.

It had been long since Care had gone upstairs, so Klaus decided to check up on her. He faintly wished that she wasn't having any problems with Tyler again. When he reached outside Caroline's room and was just about to knock, he heard Care talking to someone in the sense as if he was just in front of him. Yes it was a 'he' and she was constantly taking the name _Stefan_! Klaus was astonished and opened the door without a knock. Suddenly Caroline was pinned to the wall by Stefan…no _Silas_!

"Stay back or she's dead!" Silas hissed!

"Leave her or you'll never see yourself in full again. I'll crash you into pieces, Silas!" Klaus shouted!

"Silas!" Caroline choked. All this time she thought of him to be Stefan! She was actually sitting just in front of her death! But somehow she felt a sense of relief down her heart…nothing could happen to her…_Klaus_ was there to protect her!

But may be just Klaus was not enough this time. Silas left Care and dragged Klaus downstairs with an unimaginable strength! Caroline was just not able to do anything…may be it was some of Silas' mind control techniques that he had put her into…she felt so helpless and frustrated!

Silas dragged Klaus to a chair in the hall downstairs and tied him onto it. "Now let's have some _real_ fun!" he grinned. Klaus wasn't able to free himself and he felt like killing himself! This creature had attacked Caroline and here he was…not even able to avenge the action!

Silas took a dagger out of his jacket and pointed it towards Klaus' heart! "Let's send you to hell, shall we?" he gave a smile.

He lifted his hand up and lowered it swiftly towards Klaus…when suddenly someone caught his hand and threw him towards the wall!

"Not so soon!" a voice commanded!

"What the…" Silas couldn't speak…his neck was in his _shadow self's_ hand…Stefan!

Silas tried to free himself out but then he heard another voice…this time it was even more memorable…someone he knew very closely. "Don't even try, _dear Silas_! Surprise, surprise!" And a diva revealed herself from behind of Stefan…none other than Silas' biggest foe…Qetsiyah…Qetsiyah Levianna!

"Aaahhh!" Silas raged! "Let me out of this spell! Stop it Qetsiyah!"

"No way! You asked for it through your actions! Anyone on your opposite side is on my side…and I'll fight for them!" Tessa yelled back! She had held Silas captive by a spell which she was exercising on him by her right hand held open towards him. Silas was dangerous but Tessa was furious…and that worked better this time!

"YOU will fight for them? You're nothing but a paranoid!" said Silas, still trying to release himself.

"You are the reason for all of this! It's because of you that I've become like this! Get your ass out of here or I'll show you what _hell_ really seems like!" Tessa commanded.

"Fine I agree! Leave me!" Silas had become weak now. Tessa released him, so did Stefan and he stood up and walked towards the main door. "This isn't over. You better watch out!" he went out.

Tessa and Stefan released Klaus and he immediately ran upstairs to Caroline. Tessa asked Stefan to join them. "Why don't you come too?" Stefan offered. "No thanks. I am really not in the mood to chat with anyone right now. You should go and talk to her. She must be really scared. I'm right here. I'll inform before I leave." Tessa replied.

Stefan went upstairs. Tessa sat on the sofa with her arms crossed. What more had she to do against Silas now…she hated to hurt him so bad…but he _deserved_ this! She closed her eyes and leaned backwards.

Stefan went to his room. He didn't want to disturb Caroline and Klaus. Klaus was sufficient enough to handle her…she was in need of special care right now.

Klaus went inside the room where Care was and saw her lying on the floor. She was fatigued and seemed too tired to even speak a word. Klaus felt so sorry for her. He went to her and sat beside her. He held her hand in his and clutched them together. Caroline slowly leaned into Klaus and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Klaus. Thanks for saving me." She passed a smile towards him. She was really stunned by his action…he had risked his own life to save her…he deserved her friendship, at least.

"I love you Caroline! I would do anything to save you…you are my responsibility! I can never let anyone hurt you…may it be _anyone_!" Klaus said, softly. Finally, there seemed a chance in their relationship! At last Caroline had taken a step ahead towards him! His happiness knew no bounds!

Klaus surrounded her with his arms and held her tight against him. Caroline didn't stop him. She liked it…somehow. Somehow she felt this was _right_! It seemed to her as if whatever was happening was meant to happen! She felt so comfortable in his arms!

Then they heard Stefan scream! He was calling Tessa…but something seemed unnatural in his tone. Klaus and Care ran downstairs and found Stefan in despair. He seemed confused and worried.

"What happened?" Care asked.

"Has Tessa left? Did she inform any of you of her before leaving?" Stefan asked.

"No. We were upstairs. We didn't hear her leave. Why what's the matter?" Klaus said.

"She had told me that she'll inform before leaving. I was in my room. But I decided to come out since I thought she must be alone and might be getting bored. But when I came out she wasn't here. I've called her a lot of times but she isn't receiving my calls." Stefan explained.

"Not even mine." Caroline added. "Hey…look!" Care pointed towards the table.

There was a note on the table and it read – "_Dear enemies…I'm taking your dear saviour with me. Now come let's play! –Silas._"

"Oh my god!" Care mumbled.

Qetsiyah was never seen again after that incident…..nobody knew where she was…how she was…was she alive or...

**A.N. So...that was the end of it! I have given a surname to Tessa as it's important for my story…that's not factual…totally fictional. Hope you liked it…and even if you don't…feel free to tell me! Until next time…! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Sorry for the very late update. I was busy with my exams…and my studies. Here's the next part…finally I could take out the time to write it… (I was kind of 'really' busy you know!) Anyway talks apart…enjoy the next part!**

**The New Partner**

Salvatore Mansion

"_Why did you leave me Elena? You betrayed both of us…why?" Damon shouted! He and Elena were standing by the side of a cliff. There was a wide black river flowing by its side…cries were coming out of the water…as if someone was shouting in grief, pain, or anger from beneath it. It seemed as if 'hell' had it's beginning through its waters._

"_My wish! You two are so possessive!" Elena punched Damon on his left shoulder. "I wanted my own space! Stefan was horribly protective and when I turned to you for a better partner, even you started behaving like him! You were so carefree at the beginning so I decided to start a new relation with you but then…!" She shrugged._

"_Just for THAT you decided to leave me? Was I so unimportant to you?" He looked down and breathed out. Then he clicked his eyes up and asked, "You never cared for either of us…did you?" Elena nodded her head from side to side, shrugged her shoulders and turned her back towards him. "I knew it! How the hell did I fall in love with a bitch like YOU?" Damon kicked his legs in the soil. How could HE be so DUMB!_

"_Huh..! You did not…I MADE you fall!" Elena chuckled. "I made two foolish 'vampire' brothers fall for me!"_

"_Oh yeah? And I guess you're playing the same game with Matt now, right?" Damon was feeling so disgusted at himself._

"_Don't even dare to say that!" Elena pointed her finger towards Damon. "I love him true…I had always loved him. If he hadn't turned towards Caroline then he'd have become mine long before!" Elena was jealous…why Caroline…she was much better than that stupid blonde!_

"_What had I and Stefan done to harm you that you broke our hearts in such a pathetic way?" Damon caught her hand and pulled her close. "You left me on the day of our marriage! You left me devastated with just a letter stating that you love Matt and you've been sleeping with him ever since! You think of love as some kind of a joke or what?" He threw her away towards the edge of the cliff. He had hurt his own brother for this arrogant, stupid asshole! "You know what? I'll make Matt pay a price for this! You just wait and watch what happens to your dear sweetheart!" Damon opened up his fangs and gave a quick smirk. He was so excited for revenge!_

"_No you won't!" Elena's fangs also appeared and she was ready for a fight. She jumped on Damon and pushed him on the ground. Damon threw her off him and rolled up on top of her. "I am more powerful than you Miss Baby Vampire!" He entered his right hand through Elena's chest towards her heart. He just wanted to rip that thing out of her body! But he wasn't able to gather that strength! He took his hand out and stood up. He turned his back on her and started to leave. May be it WAS still hard for him to kill her...his so-called 'love'._

_But Elena wasn't done with him. He had threatened to kill Matt! She wasn't ready to take any chance. She jumped right up and ran towards Damon; she caught his neck from behind and dragged him towards the river. "Hell awaits you, Damon! Show your remaining actions there!" She raged._

"_You never listen do you?" Damon almost choked. He moved his hands backwards and caught Elena's hands with his own and pressed them hard. Elena's hands were hurt with that squeeze and it resulted in the release of Damon's neck. He turned around and pushed Elena with severe anger, which led her to the extreme edge of the cliff, she tumbled on the edge but finally managed to stay on._

"_You proved what you are with your actions. I really don't have spare time to waste on your bullshits!" Damon turned to leave._

"_Aaahhhh!" Elena shouted and started to run towards Damon but she was standing at the extreme edge of the cliff, so her foot slipped and she couldn't hold on. "Damon!" she screamed in despair. Damon turned around, "Elena!"_

He woke up with a shudder! It was a dream? Just a dream? A stupid imagination? Nothing more than that!

"Why the hell was I imagining _Elena_ out of all the creatures in this world? Geez, Damon you've got to get over it a.s.a.p!" said Damon, raising his eyebrow.

He went out of his room and walked to Stefan's one. He opened the door and saw Stefan lying on the couch. Damon felt guilty. He had made his brother upset for a lot of times now. "I need to do something to prove that I'm really sorry for my behaviour, this and all the times before." He murmured.

Their privacy was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Damon closed the door of Stefan's room and opened the main door. Caroline was waiting outside, though her facial expression suggested that she was expecting Stefan to open it.

"Isn't Stef awake yet?" she asked, walking inside the house.

"No, he has had a bad night. So he's in the resting mode still now." said Damon.

"I can imagine that. You know how much he was tensed when you went missing? Why do you do all this? Don't you have a little bit of gratitude towards…"

"Okay, okay, I know, I know, don't start off again alright! I know I'm guilty and I'll fix it up so calm your tweety down!" Damon rolled his eyes and gave an 'I'll do what I ought to' look to Caroline.

Caroline turned around and let out a deep breath. As if to justify that she was too tired of Damon's attitude now. She went straight to Stefan's room and banged the door behind her. That bang forced Stefan to wake up. He woke up, rubbing his eyes with his hands, and was surprised to find Caroline in front of him.

"Hey, Care, what are you doing here? Any problem?" inquired Stefan.

"Nope. Klaus had called up in the morning, said he was bringing his 'best friend' to your home for an introduction, and wanted each one of us to be present. I have informed everyone, Bonnie and Jeremy said they'll be a little late, otherwise everyone else would be knocking at your door in minutes." She gave a mild smile to Stefan. Stefan smiled in return. Then suddenly his face turned blank.

"Everyone? You mean…Elena…" Stefan hesitated.

"Yes Stefan. Elena and Matt also need to come. Klaus said all of our friends need to be present, as anybody could be needed anytime." Caroline tried to console Stefan. "Look, just don't talk to her and try as much as you can stay away, I know it's difficult but it's for our own good, right?"

Stefan nodded in agreement. He was about to meet Elena after 6 months or so. After she left, on the day of her wedding with Damon, she had only kept in touch with Bonnie. Everyone knew she was with Matt, married and everything, but no one was ready to forgive her for the pain she caused to Damon. Somehow, Damon had become the priority to the group now and everyone sympathized with his disastrous condition. Even Bonnie did not talk to her much. Elena usually called up and asked about her 'friends'.

As per Caroline's information, the doorbell rang minutes later, and one by one, each of the partners came inside the Salvatore Mansion. Damon welcoming Elena, Matt, Kol, Hayley, Elijah and Rebekah once again opened it. Rebekah ran to Stefan as soon as she entered and clung to him in a romantic embrace.

"Oh darling, I missed you so much! How are you?" she took his lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. Stefan kissed her in return and uttered, "I'll always be fine as long as you are caring for me." He gave a smile. Damon did not even care to look at anyone. He stood still where he was. He was not comfortable with so many people around…but still he wanted to meet Levi, in case she might turn out to be _the mysterious woman_ whom he had come across.

"So finally, Hayley and Elijah have tied the bonds!" Caroline exclaimed, with a clap. The couple gave a smile to her holding each other's hands in a clutch.

"Hey where's Klaus? Didn't he come with you?" Stefan asked Rebekah.

"Nope. He'd be coming with his sweetest supernatural friend, Levi! Oh, you're gonna love her! She's just so adorable!" Rebekah grinned.

"And here we are!"

That was Klaus, finally he had arrived. However, there was no one with him, but he didn't seem concerned about it at all.

"Hi brother, where's Levi? Isn't she coming today?" asked Rebekah.

"Well, well, so somebody else missed me too!"

Everyone was startled at this voice and quickly looked around. Still no one was visible!

"Cummon Originals! Don't you know the way I am?" she chuckled.

"Yeah, the most mischievous one! Now come out will you, enough of playing!" Klaus gave a grin.

"Okay only for you, Nik!"

There was a pat on Damon's shoulder from behind. He turned around in a jiffy and saw a sweet, smart figure standing in front of him. "Is this her?" he smirked.

Everyone turned around and Rebekah provided the answer. "Oh, yes, definitely!" she chuckled. She hugged her instantly and whispered in her ears, "Do you even know how much I missed you?"

"Yes, well updated by my dear best friend! Missed you too sweetie!" Levi hugged her back with a bright smile on her face. She was a brunette with large black eyes, lovely sweet face, a little dark in colour but bright enough to bring a smile on the face of every being who confronted her.

Rebekah started introducing with the words, "So guys I officially introduce Levi to you! Sweet in looks, naughty in nature, and the dearest friend of Nik…and me! Quite absurd to be Nik's best friend but the details aren't false. They have been loyal partners since our father died. She is _the_ most important thing in Nik's life!" Klaus gave her a look. "Oh, well, may be the _second_ most important thing in his life!" Rebekah gave a naughty smile, as well as Levi.

"Yeah quite true! I _have_ lost my importance a little but, never mind! I'm happy as long as I have Nik in my life…and some teeny weenie personal moments with him!" Levi winked and then gave a smile.

"Anytime sweetheart!" Klaus grinned.

Gradually, each one of them shook hands with Levi, except Damon. He was the first one she interacted with, in a way, but he didn't come forward for an introduction. It wasn't 'Mysty' so he didn't care anymore. He just went inside his room. He wasn't feeling comfortable at the fact that she was so popular among everyone. Even Stefan seemed to enjoy her company…Damon feared that may be the only person he's still comfortable to be with, would leave him soon. He was jealous…like a girl would have been for her boyfriend!

Levi looked at Klaus when she saw Damon leaving from the room. Klaus shrugged his shoulders and gave a slow blink to her. As if signifying that 'don't worry it'll get better soon'.

"He's like that. Please don't mind his behaviour. He's just going through a very bad phase of life right now." Stefan explained.

"No issues. Why fear when I'm here! I'll make him laugh whole-heartedly very soon, trust me!" she bowed to Stefan. Stefan smiled in return. "Seriously you _are_ adorable!" he concluded.

**A.N. That was the end of it. Please share your views about Levi…like her or not…! Awaiting your reviews as always! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
